Content distribution systems, such as broadcast television networks, are typically closed to independently created content, such as independent films and user generated content. Thus, most independent content is distributed instead over the internet through various web portals. While these web portals are available worldwide, they do not have the same ease of use as watching content on television. Moreover, unless a person is specifically looking for a type of independent content, it is unlikely that the user will find such content through the aforementioned web portals. Thus, it would be desirable to allow distribution of independently created content over standard television communication networks, such as cable, satellite, internet protocol television (IPTV) and/or terrestrial over-the-air (OTA) systems.